disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama
Mama Tattletail is a toy created by Waygetter Electronics that was discontinued shortly after her conception. She is the mother of all Tattletails, and the main antagonist of the game. https://tattletail.fandom.com/wiki/Mama_Tattletail# hide#Appearance #Features #Gameplay #Regular Campaign ##December 21, 1998 ##December 22, 1998 ##December 23, 1998 ##December 24, 1998 ##December 25, 1998 #Kaleidoscope Campaign ##December 24, 1998 ##December 23, 1998 ##December 22, 1998 ##December 21, 1998 ##Inside the Kaleidoscope ##December 20, 1998? ##Leaving the Kaleidoscope #Audio ##Dialogue ##Miscellaneous #Trivia #Gallery Unlike the baby Tattletails, Mama Tattletail toys seem to have only been made in one color. They share the cream-colored underbelly and muzzle of their younger kin, but are larger in size, have brown eyes and fur, a white tuft of hair on their heads and a tape-deck in their stomachs. Their ears are the same size as those of the Baby Tattletails, and are smaller in comparison to their bodies as a result. The Mama Tattletail seen in Tattletail is the primary and only threat of the game, and has the appearance of a normal-looking Mama Tattletail toy. After going evil, however, she has torn ears, darker-colored fur and her eyes disappear, revealing glowing red LEDs. Her tape-deck's cover also seems to be missing. During the jumpscare sequence, her head spins rapidly and her mouth opens wide, revealing six very sharp, pointy teeth. Mama Tattletail was designed to read stories to children via the use of various pre-recorded cassette tapes. The tapes seem to have been accompanied by books for the children to read along with, judging by the inclusion of "turn the page" in the tape heard in-game. Mama Tattletail's head would rotate while the tape was being played. Mama Tattletail does not speak unless the tape is inserted, and may be unable to speak without a tape. Mama Tattletail is attracted to loud noises and will follow The Protagonist around based on the noises they or their Tattletail make. If the player approaches Mama Tattletail, or makes a loud noise too close to her, she will attack. Mama Tattletail's attack kills the Protagonist instantly. She can move around the house, but only when the player isn't looking directly at her. Looking directly at Mama Tattletail causes the player's Flashlight to go out. If it does, Mama Tattletail will teleport and may kill the player. Mama Tattletail also makes grinding noises when she is near and she can cut off the lights, making it harder for the player to avoid her. Mama Tattletail's eyes are briefly seen. The player's Tattletail will say "Mama scary!" after the main objective of this chapter is complete. The player will wake up to a grinding noise. They will find Mama Tattletail deactivated in the basement, making that same grinding sound until they approach her, whereupon they will load a cassette tape into Mama Tattletail and listen to her story. The player's Tattletail will ask to see Mama Tattletail, but by the time they get there, Mama Tattletail is gone. After wrapping Tattletail back up, Mama Tattletail will chase the player as they head back upstairs to clear up the mess Tattletail made in the sitting room. Mama Tattletail will consistently terrorize the player throughout this chapter while the Tattletails play Hide & Seek. The yellow Tattletail can be heard conversing with Mama Tattletail during the final hide-and-seek game. It tells her that the player is in the bedroom. This is the only time a Tattletail actually "tattles" on the player. At the end of this chapter, the player finds a VHS tape featuring a Tattletail commercial in which Mama Tattletail appears. "MAMA" is one of the cameras the player can access while watching the tape. The Tattletails are throwing a "party" for Mama Tattletail, which is in fact an attempt to banish her using the VHS tape from the previous night. Mama Tattletail will hunt the player character while they are gathering supplies, and will also steal some candles and hide them in vases part way through the ritual. The player must retrieve the candles and destroy the VHS tape to banish her. Mama Tattletail will attack the player once they have opened their Christmas gift, replacing the Baby Tattletail they were supposed to get (thus revealing the ritual was a failure). However, if the Secret/Good ending is unlocked, she will have been successfully banished the night before. *Mama Tattletail is voiced by Geneva Hodgson, one of the game's co-creators. *Mama Tattletail's design is heavily influenced by Teddy Ruxpin, a real-world electronic toy that reads stories with a tape-deck in its body, much like Mama Tattletail. This is also seen in her concept art. *Mama Tattletail's grinding sound actually came from an old coffee machine. *The rumored reason behind her being recalled is because she ate a kid's eyes out. *Mama Tattletail's tail is rarely seen. It's small, and limp unlike the tail of her younger kin. *On the VHS tape, Mama Tattletail can be seen appearing and reappearing in the different scenes, including one of what appears to be a person in a garage of some kind, struggling. *She is the only Tattletail that tries to harm the player. *If the player types in a corresponding order of numbers into the VHS tape as a secret code (before pressing "PLAY"), the player can see a warehouse full of Mama Tattletails that were taken off of store shelves. This might prove that the Mama Tattletail present in the game is a prototype. *Mama Tattletail's official model is available on Steam Workshop, along with Baby Talking Tattletail and his box. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)